Timor Hominis Arenam
by Sam Petrelli
Summary: When Sam and Dean investigate a case it leads Sam down a path that he needed to go down a while ago. Set: Post- Sympathy For The Devil.


27 year old Libi Kemp is getting ready for bed and putting on her nightgown. She gets into her bed and looks relieved the day is over. She closes her eyes and all of a sudden a hand covers her mouth she starts screaming and kicking and screaming and the figure simply says "Shhhhhhh".

Supernatural

Dean is sitting on the edge of his bed in a motel that is decorated with the theme of winter. Sam walks out of the bathroom in his pajamas and yawns.

"Did you find a job yet?" Sam asks Dean as he goes and sits on the edge of the bed with Dean.

"Ya, I think I might have found one." Dean says grabbing a news article from his nightstand.

"27 year old Libi Kemp went to bed perfectly healthy. Fell into a coma as she was sleeping. No pre-existing conditions that would medically explain it. The doctors are baffled." Dean says handing Sam the news article.

"That's not all…" Dean says picking up another article.

"1 week back, the same thing happened to another girl. Went to sleep, never woke up, and no pre-existing medical conditions." Dean says handing Sam the other article.

"28 year old Jessica Rakes? So, what do you think it could be?" Sam says grabbing his bag.

"I don't know, but I think we should go talk to the police handling the investigation." Dean says as Sam gets changed in the bathroom.

"The police are investigating?" Sam asks as he steps out of the bathroom and tosses his bag on the bed.

"Ya, apprenetly they're thinking someone broke in a drugged both girls. They're just not sure why they weren't kidnapped."

"Well, grab your suit. We're going over to go question the officer in charge." Sam says putting on his suit and grabbing there fake IDs.

**POLICE STATION**

Sam and Dean walk in holding up their badges to the secretary pointing them in the direction of the officer in charge. Sam and Dean walk over and hold up their badges.

"I'm Agent Styles, this is Agent Murdock. We're here about those two girls who were put into comas." Sam says as all three men sit down.

"So officer…"

"Officer Williams. I'm the one in charge of this case." Officer Williams says with all seriousness.

"So… Officer Williams. Who were the people that found the two girls?"

"Well… Jessica was found by her friend Jasmine Lloyd. And Libi was found by her mother Joyce Kemp. Her are there addresses if you want to talk to them, all though they aren't making any sense." The officer says shaking his head in disbelief.

"Thank you, did you find anything unusual at the scene, anything at all out of the ordinary?" Sam says with hope in his eyes.

"Well now that you mention it… we found a powder. We gathered a sample and sent it to our lab which revealed it was sand. The strange thing is, both girls never left this town ever, and we don't have any beaches here. Anyway, your free to check out the scenes and talk to the two women. Now if you'll excuse me… I have to get back to some paper work." The officer says pointing to the door.

"Thank you officer, we'll be in touch." Sam says with a smile on his face. Sam and Dean walk out the door out to the Impala and sit on the hood.

"So… what do you think it is? Do you think the sand is relevant to whatever this thing is?" Dean asks with a puzzled look on his face. "Maybe it's something we've never faced before." Dean says with a slight look of anger.

"Well let's start with the scenes." Sam says as they get into the Impala and close the doors.

**PINE ST.**

Sam and Dean get out of the Impala and go inside Libi Kemps house and up to her room.

"This is the room her mom found her in. Well… start searching." Sam says with a look of sarcastic excitement. For the next half-hour they search the room thoroughly. When they are done Sam stands up and Dean faces him.

"The officer is right, the only thing I found was more sand, no sulfur or anything else. I'm stumped." Dean says with an unsatisfied look on his face. Sam and Dean leave and go to the other girls address and do the same head-to-toe search of the place and come up with nothing.

"Well… let's go talk to the two "eye-witnesses" if you can call them that." Dean says with a smug look on his face.

"Wait… they might have saw something. Remember the Officer said that they weren't making any sense. Maybe they something and nobody believes them." Sam says with an eager look on his face.

Sam and Dean walk down the stairs and as they open up the door they almost run into someone. Sam and Dean apologize and so does the other person.

"I'm Jasmine Lloyd." She says politely.

"I'm Agent Styles; this is Agent Murdock." Sam says as they hold out there badges.

"We're here investigating about your friend's sudden illness. Could we ask you a few questions?" Dean says holding out a hand to the group of chairs. They all go and sit down.

"Now… you were the one who found Jessica, correct?" Dean says with a curious look on his face.

"Yes. Me and Jessica go to work together and I always pick her up before I go. The day I found her I was knocking on the door, and she wasn't answering so I used my spare key and went up to her room to find her lying there. I thought she was sleeping in so I went over to her to try and wake her up and that's when I noticed she would wake up… and also there was this mark on her arm." Jasmine says with an almost pained look on her face.

"A symbol? Could you draw it?" Sam says getting a pen and pad of paper out. Jasmine grabs the paper and draws the symbol. (Link for the symbol: at the bottom of this chapter.)

"Thank you so much, that should do it. Here… call us if you think of anything else. Don't worry we believe anything." Sam says smiling handing her his cell number. Sam and Dean leave and get into the Impala and head back to the motel.

**MOTEL**

Sam is sitting and typing at his laptop as Dean flips through books with a frustrated look on his face.

"I got it." Sam says with a look of excitement and relief.

"What is it?" Dean says as he walks over to Sam.

"I can't believe they exist." Sam says with a humored look on his face.

"What the hell are you blabbing on about?" Dean asks as he sits beside Sam with an annoyed look on his face.

"I typed in sand, sleep and I came up with… The Sandman." Sam says with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Ohh… you mean the whole… _exit light, enter night, take my hand, off to never-never land_." Dean starts to mimic "_Metallica – Enter Sandman" _until Sam gives a funny look.

"Anyway… it says that the Sandman can look like anybody, except one thing… their eyes are completely colored with a sandy color." Sam says with a sigh and a look of laziness.

"Oh… that just narrows it down to… a lot of people. Anything else." Dean says with annoyance in his voice.

"Well… the Sandman appears in an area that fear has risen to a high level, usually after an epidemic or disaster. It says the Sandman's victims are usually people who are being ruled or controlled by fear. With both of our victims, it matches." Sam says with firmness in his voice.

"How?" Dean asks curiously.

"Well… Jessica wanted to become a pilot, but she happened to be afraid of heights. And Libi was scared of failure, her mother found her because her mom and dad were coming over to congratulate her on graduating. She didn't make it and was scared her parents would do something awful to her." Sam says with a look of empathy.

"How do you kill it?" Dean asks with a hurry.

"It says the only way to kill it is the people who are in comas have to face their fears. And if they don't… they die." Sam says with sadness in his voice.

"How are we going to…. Oh no, you're not going to do what I think you're going to do! What if… you know…" Dean says with a firm voice.

"What… you don't think I'm strong enough! How dare you even consider that that could happen! Dean if we don't do something a lot of people are going to die! We have to do something!" Sam screams at Dean with a look of shock and disbelief, he couldn't believe his brother would let people die and not lift a finger.

"You're right, we have to do something. That's why I'm going to do it. I'm stronger than you. I can fight this." Dean says calmly with a stern look.

"What do you mean you're stronger, I can handle it. Oh, that's right I forgot… you think that after everything I've been through I'm going to breakdown and not be able to get the job done! Let me do this, let me prove to you I can handle this!" Sam screams at Dean with anger in his voice.

"Sam… your life would be on the line, this is not a debate. I'm doing this and that's it!" Dean screams with a tear streaming down his cheek which he tries his best to conceal.

"Fine, you keep watch while I get some sleep." Sam says with an annoyed look on his face as he walks into the other room.

A couple of hours pass with Sam in one room and Dean watching the door with his gun in hand and many other weapons within arm's reach. In the other room Sam wakes up to go to the bathroom, when all of a sudden a figure from the shadows grabs Sam from behind and covers his mouth enabling him to scream for help. The thing was already there for him and Dean didn't even know it was in the other room on top of his brother. She was a skinny English lady with a Manchester accent that sounded almost evil.

"Sammy Winchester… I've waited 20 years for this moment. You have got to be the most interesting prey I've ever had the pleasure of hunting. You and your brother are the most fear-filled people I've ever met. You want to know why I'm here. Because you two twits spiked the fear of this location just by begin here. No for a mark you'll never forget." She says as she takes her hand and burns it into Sam's arm. Sam manages to make a moaning noise barely audible.

"Now Sam, It's lights out for you." She says as she smiles and places her hands over her eyes and Sam's struggling eventually stops and she gets off him. She jumps up and smashes through the window alerting Dean that there's trouble in Sam's room. Dean runs in to see his brother, motionless on the ground with the same mark on his arm. Sam was officially in a coma fighting for his life. Dean grabs his brother and holds him in his arms, and screams "Sonofabitch!" as he rocks himself to sleep.

As promised, here is the symbol for your imagination to spread and thrive.

kingdomhearts/images/b/bc/Symbol_-_Dream_Eater_%28Spirit%

Also, if you could to keep this story going and helping know what the viewers want, please go to my profile and answer my poll of what Sam's fear should be. Thank you so much, Sam Petrelli.


End file.
